The Wrath of a Saiyan
by RezZ4
Summary: A Saiyan child was sent to a planet called Earth with a mission to conquer it and exterminate all lives on it. What will happen with all the humans and will they be able to survive the horror of the saiyan invasion? (Prequel to Saiyan Revenge).
1. Chapter 1

A NOTE!:

For those who aren't familiar with my other work called Saiyan Revenge, this story will follow the life of Kakarot (aka Goku) who didn't fall on his head and tried to complete his mission. So, you can already figure out that this will follow Kakarot's life while beeing on Earth up until Raditz came to pick him up. I will try to make this as best as I can, so bear with me and I can only hope you will enjoy reading this.

Of course, I must write a big THANKS to DE. 50. MErK who helped me with some stuff!

* * *

On a very distant planet, somewhere in the galaxy, a war for survival was going on for almost a month. The inhabitants of the planet fought back with everything they got, but even tho they outnumbered the small enemy group, they were losing the war. Their most advanced cities were completely annihilated by the evil group of aliens who under the full moon changed shape. The aliens evolved into gigantic monsters who destroyed countless homes as well killed every single life in their path. While the most skilled fighters tried to stop and vanquish the threat, many civilians died in the process. Only one man managed to put a scratch on the beast after which he miserably died under its heavy foot. The giant monsters released a powerful roar after which they fired strong ki blasts from their mouths. All the explosion were able to be seen from the dark space, but there was no one to save them from the evil invaders.

The night passed quickly and it was already dawn on the planet which only a few hours ago was under attack. There were only ruins on the once peaceful planet and the only sound that was heard was the noise of the wind passing through the destroyed buildings. Countless bodies were trapped under the ruins or just scattered on the ground which served as food for some animals. Around the destroyed buildings was a large crater and inside that crater were five people resting. The group sat in a circle around the fire and laughed while they talked about what happened. As they talked, they were suddenly surprised by a man who managed to survive their attack. The man was surrounded by some weird light as he spoke to them, but the leader of the invaders didn't want to hear him anymore and attacked him. The fish looking like alien jumped away from his attacker and just landed a hit on the back of the neck which caused the leader to gasp in shock. When the blue alien landed on his feet, he was blasted by the leader companion.

"Damn, these kanassans are a pain!" Mumbled the second in command as a tiny bit of smoke was able to be seen on his open palm from which he fried the alien. The man in a sky blue armor shifted his head towards his leader and laughed, "What's the matter Bardock? A little bit sluggish in the morning, haha!" He and the rest of the crew laughed, but their expressions quickly changed when they saw their leader fall on the ground.

"Bardock!"

Images, a lot of weird images flashed through his mind. He didn't know what was going on, what were those? At first, he saw a planet explode and after that, he saw himself grow up, but something wasn't right with that image. The man started to panic as more images started to appear which forced the doctors to empty the tank and open it. His eyes twitched a bit after which he forced them to open, but only to be blinded by the bright light. The black haired man placed a hand over his face and removed the mask from his mouth. He stood up and walked out from the tank while a doctor with a long gray beard greeted him.

"How are you feeling, Bardock?" Asked the doctor while he held both of his hands behind the back. There was another doctor in the room, but he was doing something else at the moment.

"Oh, it's only you, doc. Yeah, I'm alright." Answered Bardock who rested his left hand over his temple as he tried to figure out what he saw while he was inside the healing tank. He growled a little in frustration, but he tossed that aside for now. "How long was I inside the tank? And where are the others?" Asked the man with a scar on his left cheek as he eyed the doctor.

"Hmm, you were inside for two days." Stated the bald doctor whose words surprised Bardock. The scar-faced man didn't expect that he would be inside the healing tank for such a long time. "I don't know about your crew, only Toma visited you a few hours ago and that's that. Oh, and your mate was here as well." The doctor turned around and began to check something on the monitor that was on the table while Bardock just nodded.

"Hmph, thanks, doctor." Said Bardock who was in the meantime putting on a new suit and armor. After that, he walked out from the medical room without noticing that the doctor was observing him carefully.

Bardock was already far from the building and was walking through the small town. As he walked, he was greeted by other people who had similar armors like him. He was deep in thoughts and wondered what those images meant when he heard a voice. Bardock immediately turned around and to his shock he saw the kanassan who attacked him. He was without words to say as the area around him changed. As he looked around he saw the destroyed Kanassa and the corpses on the ground when the alien spoke to him.

 _"Bardock, the same thing that happened to us will happen to your people. Your people will be betrayed and destroyed by your master. You looked for the power to see in the future and I gave it to you, to see the extinction of your race!"_

"F-Future? What are you talking about!?" Yelled Bardock with a clenched fist as he demanded to know what was going on all of the sudden. None of this made sense, he was back on planet Vegeta and yet he was brought back on Kanassa. The messy haired man took a step forward so he would get some answers when out of nowhere a bright light erupted from the alien and covered the whole area. Bardock shielded his eyes with both arms and stayed like that for few seconds when he heard whispers. He lowered the arms down and saw few people staring weird at him and whisper some things about him. He didn't care for their gossip and quickly looked around, but there was no sight of the kanassan, he was only surrounded by his people.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with me? What did he say again, that we'll be betrayed and killed by our master? Did he mean Frieza?" Bardock stood in the same place as he started to think more and more about what happened to him only a second ago. The words that were spoken to him awoke a suspicion which was asleep all this time deep inside him. He sweated as he thought more and more about those words and the images that he saw before. Bardock shook his head and placed those thoughts aside, for now. The man just grunted something and finally started to walk forward. He passed by a bar and stopped in front of a small shop in which he walked inside. As he entered inside, he saw a lot of meat hanging around, but his attention was caught by a slender woman.

"Hey, I'm back Gine." Bardock smiled as the woman turned around and with a surprised expression looked at him. The small woman immediately dropped the knife on the table and approached Bardock.

"Bardock! Thank god you're alright! I was worried when Toma informed me of your condition." Spoke Gine as she hugged Bardock who blushed a bit. They were in the middle of the shop and almost everybody was able to see them. That, of course, didn't stop Bardock who allowed his mate to rest on his strong chest. "You stupid saiyan! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you inside the healing tank!? Why are you always coming back home half dead!? Can't you be more careful next time!?" Gine raised her voice at Bardock who saw it coming.

"It was nothing to worry about, if anything it will only make me stronger." Bardock smirked which earned him a smack on his armored chest, but it didn't have any effect on him. He glanced back at his mate and spoke; "Fine, I'll try to be careful next time!"

"As long as you mean it then it's okay." Gine took a step back and started to take off the white gloves from her hand. While she was putting the rubber gloves on the table, Bardock asked her a question.

"Where's Raditz?" Asked the black haired man who was interested to know what was his oldest son doing while he was on a different planet.

"He's getting prepared for tomorrow. Did you know that our son was selected to be prince Vegeta's partner? He tried to hide how happy he was, but it was all over his face." Gine laughed a bit as she remembered how happy her son was when he came back home with that news. She was so proud of her oldest son, but at the same time she was worried for him.

"Really? I never thought he would be partnered with prince Vegeta." Said Bardock who was quite surprised with that. It was hard for third class saiyans to be recognized by the elites which only meant that his son was doing something good. A small proud smirk appeared on his face, but he remembered of someone else. "How's Kakarot doing? Is he still inside the incubator?" Bardock had a very serious expression as he asked the question regarding his youngest son current condition. The more time passed the more did he thought about those words and images, it was at the top of his mind all the time.

"Yes. It's been three years now. I was just thinking to bring him out soon. Do you want to see him?" Asked Gine while she adjusted the black bangs that covered her forehead. She only received a nod from Bardock with who she walked out from the meat shop and went to see their youngest son.

It didn't take too long for the saiyan couple to reach the medical building. It was the same building in which Bardock woke up after his last mission but their son was placed on a different floor. Each room on the higher floor was at least filled with one or two incubators which were used to help the infants to properly develop. Bardock and Gine just entered the building when something bumped into the scar-faced saiyan legs.

"Au! Watch where are you going, you old fool!" Yelled the small boy who held the place on his head which hurt after the impact with the taller man. He glanced up when to his shock he saw a figure he knew too well. "F-Father!?" Stammered the boy with a very long black hair which almost reached his waist. The brown tail behind his back stopped moving and he immediately looked down in fear what could his father do now. The tense silence was short lived when Gine spoke first.

"Raditz, what are you doing here? Did something happen to you, were you hurt!?" Asked Gine with a worried tone in her voice as she lowered down and inspected her son. She was overly protective of Raditz which was something Bardock didn't like nor approved, but no matter how many times he said that his mate just wouldn't listen.

"Mother, stop! Everybody is watching us!" Raditz backed away from his mother hands and looked away ashamed. The boy crossed his arms and glared at the ground while Gine just giggled at his behavior. He tried to forget about this embarrassing act and glanced at his father. His tail twitched because he was curious to know why his father was back so soon. "Father, how come you're back so soon? Weren't you supposed to be on planet Kanassa for more than four months?" Asked the long haired boy his father who at the word Kanassa immediately glared at him.

"Hmph, they were too weak. We conquered the whole planet in just one month." Replied Bardock to his son whose eyes were wide open as a smile appeared on his face. The boy did admire his father a lot and trained hard just so he could make him proud. Raditz quickly changed his expression when he saw his mother laugh at him and immediately turned to the other side.

"Well, since we're all here let's go and see Kakarot. Maybe we can take him home with us." Gine already marched in front on which Bardock nodded quietly and followed his mate while Raditz for a second blinked in confusion after which he went after them.

They reached the next floor very quickly but in silence. While both males kept their arms crossed and with serious expression waited to reach the floor, Gine kept smiling and talking most to herself about her other son. When the elevator reached the floor, the metal doors automatically opened and they walked out from it and headed towards the room which was almost at the end of the hall. Gine was the one who opened the door and entered inside while Bardock and Raditz were just behind her. While Gine placed her right hand over the incubator in which their son was floating asleep, Bardock shifted his gaze towards the other incubator that was in the room. His attention was caught by another saiyan who smacked the incubator and looked quite upset. The other saiyan soldier noticed the gaze from Bardock and immediately left the room. Bardock observed the boy which looked the same age as his youngest son and wondered if the boy was maybe sick or was maybe too weak which could explain his father behavior. It was too bad that he didn't bring his scouter because he was quite interested in testing his son power level. He was forced to look away from the other boy with a medium long hair and look at Gine who talked to him.

"Look, he's the same as you, Bardock. He even has your crazy hairstyle." Gine released a smile laugh as she teased Bardock who just grunted for a little bit. She looked back at her younger son while Raditz just stared at his baby brother and wondered how would it be to conquer worlds together. "I think we can bring him home with us even today. I'll just go and ask the doctor if that's a good idea." She was already near the doors before Bardock could even say something. Gine was about to reach the metal doors when a man with a short black hair walked in.

"Hm, so that's Kakarot, son of third class soldier Bardock and Gine." Spoke the man who was wearing a black suit which was under the white armor. His armor was quite different from Bardock's because it didn't have any guard pads. The man cast a look at the people in front and at the child before he spoke. "I assume you're his parents, right?" Asked the short haired man to the couple in front as he held a list in his hands.

"Y-Yes we are. Is there something you have to do with us?" Asked Gine with a concerned tone in her voice. She was able to tell that this man wasn't a doctor and that meant only one thing. Bardock remained quiet and already calculated few ideas in his mind while Raditz didn't even bother with the man. The long haired boy just stared at his brother with a smirk on his face and observed him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Your son, as well as other low-class children, are selected to leave planet Vegeta by tomorrow and conquer designated planets." Reported the man who could see the fear on the woman face. He didn't care at all and wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

"W-What!? Is there no possible way for Kakarot to stay!? I don't want to send my three-year-old son to another planet!" Gine clenched her fists as she yelled at the man. It was rare to see her angry like this which was something that surprised Raditz who backed away a little bit from his mother. She received only a glare from the man who she was ready to attack if needed, but she was stopped by Bardock who placed his hands gently on her arms.

"Calm down, Gine. What planet is he supposed to conquer?" Bardock tried to calm down his mate from attacking the soldier who just chuckled at her behavior. Bardock, of course, didn't like the man attitude, but there was something he was interested in so he didn't act violently.

"It's a planet called... Earth. A weak planet and very far away from this part of the galaxy. From our reports, the planet is filled with water and land. The race that's inhabiting the planet is of no value to us so they are listed to be eradicated." Stated the man in white armor as he shifted the list from his block and glanced back at the saiyan couple.

"Hmm, fine. You can take him and send to that planet, just give us some time to prepare him." On Bardock words, the soldier nodded and walked out from the room. When the soldier walked out, Gine stared at her mate with eyes wide open in shock and without words to say until she yelled at him.

"Why!? Why would you want to do that to your own child!?" Shouted Gine angrily at Bardock with her hands tightly closed. Just like her, Raditz was wondering the same thing but remained quite. The boy knew better and didn't want to question his father decision. "Don't you care what will happen to him!? He could die on that planet!"

"It's for Kakarot's own good, trust me." Answered Bardock with a serious expression which surprised Gine. He stared at his youngest son and couldn't shake off the bad feeling that he had ever since he came back from Kanassa. He didn't know what it was, but those words and images were starting to scare him for the worst and he didn't want to gamble it.

"W-What? What does that even mea..." Gine tried to figure out what Bardock meant but just as she wanted to ask him what he meant by that, her mate interrupted her before she could even finish the sentence.

"Someone is plotting something... I've got this feeling of death I just can't shake off!" Bardock spoke through his teeth and even released a low growl from his throat. Gine just sweated a bit at his words and was now really worried. Bardock glanced from Kakarot to Raditz and approached him. He placed both hands on his son's shoulders and with a very serious tone spoke to him, "Listen, when the right time comes... I want you to pick your brother from planet Earth and take care of him."

"W-Why me!? Couldn't he come back on his own and what's with all this take care of him!?" Raditz argued back because he didn't want to play a babysitter to his young brother. He was just selected to be prince Vegeta's partner and he didn't want to be a laughing stock to the elites.

"Don't make me repeat myself! You'll do what I said and that's it!" Growled Bardock which scared Raditz who closed his left eye in fear. The older saiyan tried to calm down and with a normal voice spoke to his son, "Listen, Raditz. You're brothers and the two of you must always back each other out. Take great pride in what you do and spread the pride of all saiyans through the whole universe." Bardock lifted himself up and looked back at his other son which was inside the incubator. His older son remained quiet and just nodded.

"I'll do as you say, father and became a powerful elite!" Raditz spoke with a raised voice as he stood tall in front of his parents. Bardock approved with a serious face while Gine just smiled at her older son. "I'm going to the training facilities, I'll see you later!" Announced the long haired boy and just when he was to leave the room, his mother called his name.

"Raditz! Don't take too long and come back before Kakarot is sent off. I also have something to give you." Said Gine on which her son nodded and ran out from the room, leaving her alone with Bardock and her younger son. She stared at Kakarot and spoke towards her mate, "You know, I never imagined you would worry about your children. It's not very saiyan-like."

"Well, it looks like your soft ways have rubbed off on me." Declared Bardock with a grin on which Gine laughed at him. Both of them looked at each other after which they glanced at their son inside the incubator. They stayed in the room until the doctor came and released Kakarot from the incubator and allowed Gine to take her son home even tho he was assigned to be sent to a far away planet in just a few hours.

Just three hours after he was out from the incubator, the small child Kakarot was already placed inside a space pod and with loud screams punched the inside of the pod. The child was able to see his parents and barely hear some words. Between his parents was a child with a very long hair who had a smirk on his face as he waved to him. After his parents backed away from the round thing in which he was locked, the long-haired child spoke something to him as he placed a hand over the red glass after which he was forced to move away. The small Kakarot punched and kicked harder and harder but suddenly he started to feel weird. His eyes began to close and in only a few seconds he was asleep. The space pod slowly levitated above the ground for few seconds after which with high speed blasted towards the red sky.

It was a beautiful and sunny day on the planet called Earth. There was barely any white cloud on the blue sky which brought out the animals that were living in the little forest. While the birds sang a song on their threes, something was falling down from the blue sky. A round object was falling towards the forest with high speed and it didn't intend to stop until it crashed. The metal object destroyed a couple of giant trees after which it crashed into the ground, creating a crater under it. There was complete silence until the metal hatch with a red round glass on it started to open. As it began to open, a voice was heard from it.

 _"Landing complete. Destination reached."_ Spoke the female yet robotic voice from the round object as it opened the hatch. _"Thrid class soldier Kakarot, by order of the_ saiyan _king find and exterminate all life form. I repeat, find and exterminate all life form. Kakarot, find and exterminate all life form."_ The robotic voice repeated itself few times as the little child crawled out from the pod and was blinded by the sunlight. The boy shielded his eyes with both hands and tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden light.

The small boy cleared the eyes with his tiny fingers and few times blinked before he fully opened his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was for the first time able to see the place in which he landed. At first, he didn't understand where he was, this place wasn't like the one he knew. The only thing he knew was what the strange voice told him to do. The little boy who had a black and yellow armor which was above his short black suit scratched the top of the head with his brown tail and looked around. As he looked around he was only able to see the destroyed ground. He didn't like what he saw and glanced above where he saw a baby deer looking down curiously. The boy with black messy hair opened his eyes wide open just when his stomach growled. He licked his sharp teeth and decided to eat it. The boy had a little bit of trouble to stand, but after the third try, he was already standing and slowly climbing up. With each move, he carefully observed his prey which didn't notice his approach. The boy released a baby snarl and jumped towards the deer which was only five meters away from him. The little deer squealed in panic and tried to run away, but it was too late because the saiyan child landed on its back and dug his teeth deep into it. Little deer tried to shake the attacker from his back, but since he was too small and inexperienced he couldn't do it and after only two seconds fell on the ground.

The saiyan child remained to lie on the little deer for few more minutes after which he slowly backed away from it. He released a happy laugh and just when he was about to eat the deer, the boy heard something. The boy was able to hear a noise coming from the bush with his ears and immediately snarled towards the bush while his tail swayed uncontrollably behind his back. He glared at the bush when an old man walked from it. Before the old man could figure out what happened, he was attacked by the child. The old man was taken by surprise and kicked in the jaw, but he quickly grabbed the wild boy by his left hand and observed him.

"Woah, easy little boy. Your kick really hurt, you know. How did you end up in this place, where are your mom and dad?" Asked the old man who only received a snarl from the boy who once again tried to kick him, but this time, the man dodged it. "You're a little bit aggressive for such a small and young boy. Hmm, I wonder if you can understand what I'm saying." The stranger held the boy a little bit away from him so the child wouldn't hit him again. He observed the boy and thought what to do with him. He just couldn't let him stay in this forest all alone...

"Hehe, I know... I will take you home with me and take care of you. Since I don't know your name I will call you Goku for now. What do you think?" His words only made the boy growl louder and louder and without him even saw it coming, he was smacked in the face by the boy's tail. It seemed like the boy didn't like it even one bit and tried to bite the old man's fingers. The old man stared at the brown fuzzy tail with eyes wide open after which he released a heavy breath and tried to calm him down. "Shh, calm down Goku. I promise I'll take good care of you and maybe even teach you some martial arts if you want." The man with white mustaches turned around and walked away from their current place without even noticing the crater that was only a few meters away from him. He walked with the little wild saiyan in his hands towards his home which wasn't that far from the forest and hoped that the child wouldn't be so aggressive.

* * *

Ahm, if you're wondering something then let me say this. Since I saw around that a lot of people like the episode of Bardock and Dragon Ball Minus I decided to use bits from each part and fuse them somehow together. Yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

A loud shout was heard over the Mount Paozu. The quiet and serene life that once prevailed in the mountains ended ever since a small boy started to live there. There was a small barrack between the large forest and the river which passed just near it. Usually, the animals would gather around the small river and drink from it, but ever since he appeared there, the animals were afraid to come. The small boy would without hesitation attack the animals and if he was in a bad mood tortured the poor creatures. His aggressive nature didn't go well with the old man who brought the little boy to his home and tried to take care of him. The good man tried as hard as he could, but the child refused anything from him. It was a problem to keep up with the child who every time that he tried to approach or touch him, would violently punch or kick. The boy also showed no interest in talking to him nor paying attention to anything that the old man said. It has become even worst ever since the good old man took off the boy's weird clothes. The child with a strange tail attacked him like never before and with such voice that it seemed like he was a wild animal instead of a little human. Ever since that day, the mood around the house was terrible and the old man didn't know if he could endure it.

Today was a rather nice day and the old man wanted to somehow cheer the boy and show he that he can smile and be happy, but it failed like always. He didn't know why, but the boy always looked serious and maybe even disgusted with the area that was around. The only time when he saw the little boy smile and laugh was terrible. One morning when he was coming back from the forest with a lot of fruit in the basket that was on his back, he witnessed something that will always stay inside his mind. When he returned home, he was able to hear the boy laugh which brought a lot of joy to the man and he was curious to see what made the boy so happy, but what he saw was a horrifying sight. Around the boy were two animal corpses and the ground was covered with red blood. The smell was too strong even for the old man who couldn't believe what the little boy was doing to the third animal. His little hands were covered in animal blood while with a smile on his face he detached the animal's limbs. While his laugh echoed through the mountain, the old man immediately stopped the boy in doing such an awful thing and once again the child attacked him. Ever since that day, he was careful around the boy and watched him closely. He wanted to forget about that and for today decided to bring the boy with him.

The old man stood up from his chair which was made of wood and took the basket from the floor. After he adjusted the big basket on his back, he walked outside the small barrack. When he closed the doors and turned around, he was able to see the small boy near the river. He took several steps and called the boy. "Goku! I'll go to the other part of the mountain, why don't you come with me today? It could be fun and you don't seem to have anything to do!" Yelled the old man so the boy could hear him.

Near the river, the boy who was named Goku by the old man stopped doing what he was doing for the last thirty minutes and turned his head only a little. He glared at the old man who he couldn't stand, let alone go somewhere with him. The boy closed his left hand so strong that the stone he held in that hand break under the pressure. With a swift motion, he completely turned around and ran toward the old man. The boy released a little snarl as he jumped and targeted the man's head, but his attack was easily intercepted by the old man. He was furious, he didn't make any words but made such animalistic growls that would scare even the biggest creatures that lived in the mountain. His hand was held strongly by the old man who suddenly spun him around and released his hand after which he fell on the ground.

While the boy tried to ignore the pain and stand up, the old man sighed and with sad expression stared at the boy. "Goku, why are you still doing this? How many times you tried to attack me but failed?" Asked the old man who already knew the exact number, but that didn't matter at all. What he wanted to hear was even a single word from the child. He didn't hear him talk at all, he was worried that maybe the boy didn't know how to speak and even tried to teach him, but the child refused that as well. As usual, his questions were ignored and meet with a scowl. The older man decided to forget that and maybe somehow save the day. "Let's forget about that, just come with me. I think you'll find the other part of the mountain interesting." Announced the man as he started to walk. The boy remained on the ground and even tho he hated the man, his curiosity got the best of him and decided to follow the man.

They were at the other part of the mountain in only one hour. The two of them were just climbing toward the top as they walked through a rough and wild road. Near the road was a deep ravine in which a lot of uncareful animals fell into and died. The old man wanted to put the boy into the basket and carry him to the top, but the boy who was several meters away from him refused and walked on his own. They reached the top few minutes later and remained on the mountain for five hours. While they were on the mountain, the old man picked up all the edible plants and fruits he could, but at the same time paid close attention to Goku. After they spent five hours on the mountain, the two of them climbed down and returned to the old man's home.

When was the time of lunch, it was the only time where Goku didn't try to attack the old man. The boy would eat so much food that he would fall asleep and for a brief moment look peaceful. No matter how much trouble the boy gave to him, the old man still cared for him and wouldn't give up. "Oh, Goku. I don't know what can I do for you to overcome such hostility toward me, but I'll do my best for you." Mumbled the old man as he stared at the sleeping boy who he carefully and gently placed on the only bed that he had. "Hm, maybe I should give him some toy. Kids like toys to play with so... I think I have something that he could like!" Said the old man who quickly and quietly at the same time tried to find something that he didn't use in a long time.

That didn't work at all. When the boy woke up, he surprised him with a red stick which was something that his old master gave to him. He was sure that it would interest the boy and make him smile, but it had an opposite effect. Before he could even hand him over the red stick, Goku smacked the thing from his hands and while his guard was down, the boy punched him in the face. The force behind the punch surprised the man who never imagined that such a small and young boy could have this much strength. While he was lying on the floor, the boy jumped on his stomach and began punching and scratching his old face. Goku laughed, but even tho he didn't want to hurt the boy, the old man didn't have any other choice. He caught the tiny hands after which he headbutted the boy and tossed him into the wall.

Few scratches were over his left and right cheek, but the old man didn't care about that. He immediately realized what he did and tried to help the boy, but his help was refused with a low growl. "I'm so sorry Goku, come here so I can heal..." He tried to apologize to Goku, but before he could even reach him, the boy with fast movement ran from the house. The old man tried to catch up with him, but he was stopped when the door slammed into his face. "Goku! Please come back!" Yelled the old man whose voice rang over the mountain.

Several hours passed and the night was slowly falling over the world. The animals that were awake through the day slowly returned back to their shelters while the other who lived in the night emerged from their well-hidden homes. While some animals were yet to emerge, a small boy walked through the forest without any fear. There was an angry expression on his young face. He placed a hand over the bruise that he received after the old man headbutted him which fueled him with anger and hatred. The boy couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer and decided that today he would leave that place.

"Grr, I'll show him! I'll kill him!" It was the first time that the boy said some words. He slammed his foot on the tree and caused it to fall down. The boy punched and kicked several trees and after few minutes finally calmed down. He was eating one of the apples that fell from the tree while he stared at nothing in particular. The small boy was smart, it was just that he hid it from that stranger who he didn't like from the moment when he saw his ugly mug. He tried to think how to beat and kill the older man, but as he was now he just wasn't strong enough. That was something that infuriated the small boy with a tail. He hated this feeling, he hated being weak and bossed around by a pitiful life form. The young boy stood up with both fists closed and slowly shut down his eyes. After that, he exhaled and shifted into several fighting positions. He did that two times after which he moved between the trees with high speed. With swift chops, he chopped the branches from the trees and continued doing so for the next twenty minutes. After he was over with it, he landed far away from the place where he was and smirked. "Heh, not bad. It was a smart choice to observe that old fool. Still... I need to grow stronger and stronger!" Spoke the boy as he looked at his closed fists. The boy who was given the name Goku walked away and decided to spend the whole night training.

Almost an entire week passed and he still didn't come back. The old man was so worried that he searched like a madman, but he just couldn't find him. He didn't want to give up, so today he was about to go in another search for Goku. It took him only two minutes to prepare himself and walk outside his little home, but just as he walked outside, he was surprised when he saw the boy standing few meters away from him. He immediately noticed that the purple gi that he gave to him was almost shattered to nothing. The entire upper part was missing and the pants were filled with holes. Still, that was nothing compared to Goku's face. His young face was covered in dirt and bruises. His entire upper body was covered in red bruises and marks.

The old man snapped from his surprised state and finally said something. "G-Goku, you're alive! I was worried about you!" The man walked toward the boy and even wanted to hug him. He was so glad that Goku was back and alive that he even let a tear, but Goku didn't care about that.

Goku leaned forward and dashed toward the old man. The old man noticed what the boy was about to do and even tho he didn't like it, he was forced to block the tiny fist and teach the boy some manners. He was about to grab the tiny fist, but the little boy moved with such speed that surprised the old man greatly. Goku moved under the old man's arms and jumped once he was behind him. The boy kicked the old man in the back of the head with his tiny foot, but with enough force behind it to send the taller and heavier man on the ground. Goku didn't wait even for a second and before the man could do anything, he once again attacked. The boy was so close to the old man and just when he was to deliver a chop, his hand was caught and kneed in the right cheek. Goku gasped while a lot of saliva fell from his mouth and remained disoriented. The boy shook his head and with an angry expression once again charged at the old man who before he could kick disappeared. Goku kicked nothing but a false image when suddenly he felt terrible pain. He fell on the floor and looked completely exhausted.

He was out for words. It was little to say how surprised he was with the boy's strength. Goku was gone only for a week and his power increased so much. A drop of sweat fell over his forehead as he observed the boy who suddenly didn't move. He didn't know why tho. Goku was doing just fine a second ago and just when he grabbed his tail he was out. "Hm... could it be?" Wondered the man who squeezed the tail a bit harder and heard a pitiful groan from the boy. "Yes, it is. When his tail is touched he loses all of his strength. Hoh, that's a nice trick to know." Commented the old man who picked Goku from the ground and carried him inside the house so he could treat his wounds while the boy was paralyzed.

Few months passed since that day, but things remained the same. Each day Goku would run into the forest and a few days later come back and challenge the old man. With each day that passed, the old man was forced to use more and more strength. He could hardly believe that such a young boy could become strong and quite skilled in a short time. The old man didn't understand how, but every other time that they fought, Goku seemed like he learned more about his martial arts combat techniques. After he defeated him, Goku would once again disappear into the forest and return one or two days later. It was something that the old man was forced to get used to. But even so, that was the only time where he was able to spend a bit of time with the boy and see how he was doing. Of course, he was curious to know where the boy lived since he wouldn't return home, but Goku covered all the tracks so he wouldn't be found.

However, after four months Goku reached such level of strength that forced the old man to fight seriously. The old man at one occasion accidentally used more power than he should have and wounded Goku almost to the critical point. He was scared, he felt terrible and every day prayed to god to help his little boy who even tho was aggressive and always caused trouble for him, thought of as his own son. Goku spent almost a week with his whole body covered in bandages while the old man remained all the time by his side.

It was late at night, but he just couldn't sleep. There was something that called him. As he opened his eyes, he released a little moan and tried to lift his small body. His body was stiff because of the bandages which prevented him from moving around freely. The boy was irritated because he wanted to fulfill that strange need that he felt. It was as if something was looking for him or was it maybe the opposite way? He didn't know but was sure to find out. He slid down the bed and barefoot walked near the old man who fell asleep on the chair. Upon seeing the man asleep and wide open, he found this opportunity to be the best to kill the old man, but that strange feeling was too strong so he gave up on killing him. As he passed by, he noticed the orange orb which the old man bragged about. He shifted his eyes away from that thing and with a quick pace, arrived close to the window. The outside was illuminated by a strong light. Even tho it was late at night, the moonlight shined all over the place. Goku stepped into the moon's ray and glanced up, toward the big moon in the dark sky. The little boy stared at the big full moon with awe and mouth wide open. The brown tail behind his back moved like it had a mind of its own while Goku stared at the moon without moving a muscle. After few seconds, he felt a strange yet pleasant sensation wash all over him. His heart began to beat like crazy and he felt that his mind was slipping away. Suddenly his eyes turned from black to red and while his teeth grew sharper and bigger, the bandages ripped apart. The boy struggled to contain his voice, but the desire to shout was so strong that he couldn't hold it any longer. He released such a strong roar that it immediately woke up the old man.

He instantly opened his eyes and raised a head when he heard such a beastly roar. When he turned the head to his left, he was shocked when he saw the boy. "G-Goku, my boy... what happened to you?" Asked the old man whose little hat fell from the head as he stared with shock at Goku. The boy's shape change, he wasn't a little boy anymore nor did he appeared to be a human. He even reached to the ceiling, but the whole barrack collapsed as he continued to grow.

Through the whole mountain echoed a powerful and monstrous roar. Even the deadliest and ferocious animals were scared to get out from their caves. A giant beast roared under the moonlight while its big tail swayed behind the back and destroyed several trees. The beast slammed it's big and heavy hands over the furry chest as it continued to roar. The big beast shortly after that started destroying everything in its path. Nothing didn't go unnoticed by the creature which was out of control. As it moved forward, the creature would dig it's big fingers into the ground and threw a large piece of ground somewhere to destroy something.

While the beast continued its terror, underneath all the rubble the old coughed few times. He was barely alive, he didn't have the time nor did he expected something like that to happen which caught him off guard. The old man was pinned on the ground by a large and heavy boulder and usually he would just move it away, but unfortunately, he needed two hands. His right hand was broken and pierced by a sharp piece of wood and it hurt a lot. The old man knew that he needed to do something otherwise, Goku would destroy the whole area and maybe did something terrible to the villages which were only a hundred kilometers under the mountain. With a strong will and need to stop Goku, the old man released a loud yell as he took away the piece of wood that was stuck in his arm. He lowered his head down and gritted his teeth, but he would bare the pain. He placed both hands, even the one which was broken under his body and just when he was about to lift himself and the boulder from the ground, a big foot slammed on the ground near his body. A drop of sweat fell on the rock as he swallowed hard and glanced up.

He was never scared in his life like he was today. As he stared into those red eyes, he couldn't believe that such a small boy could turn into this monster. Even so, he was sure that the boy he took and tried to take care of would recognize him. "You must stop Goku! If you continue doing this horrible stuff, a lot of animals and people could die!" Shouted the old man to the beast and waited to see it's reaction.

The beast's ears twitched for a second after which it released a loud roar. The big creature didn't like the sound and began destroying everything in its path. It's big feet slammed around the whole area where once a barrack was built while the old man immediately tried to escape from it alive. Somehow through pain, the old man pushed the boulder from his back, but just as he did that he was struck by a giant tail as the beast turned around. The old man was sent flying toward the road which led down the mountain. He crashed into the road with his head and rolled around five times after which he finally stopped on his back. His whole face was covered in blood while all of his ribs were shattered because of the strong impact. The man cried in pain, his right leg was twisted and he couldn't move at all.

He stared at the illuminated sky while the whole ground trembled under the heavy footsteps and destruction. He wasn't able to hear a single thing that was going on, but the tremors underneath his back told him everything. The old man closed his eyes and wondered to himself several things. "I guess old age caught up with me, but even if I was a lot more careful and acted batter, I doubt I could've beat you in that horrible form... But even in that form, I couldn't force myself to hurt you once again." After he finished with that thought, the old man opened his eyes and saw the beast coming closer. He fought the pain and smiled while the giant creature glared down at him. "Even tho you were such a violent and aggressive boy, I loved you and I still love you no matter what you do. I just hope that one day, you'll find solitude and enjoy life, Goku." Said the old man through a little laugh while the beast roared and crushed the man with its heavy foot.

The beast roared as it slammed its hands over the chest and stomped around. After the beast was bored with the place, it headed down the mountain and destroyed every single thing that was in its sight. It didn't take long and the giant creature left nothing but destruction behind its back. When the beast reached the bottom of the mountain, its attention was caught by the lights. The lights came from a village and the noise angered the beast who without holding back, ran toward the small village which wasn't the only one that was destroyed that night.

* * *

A bright ray of sunlight fell on his face and woke him up from his slumber. The little boy slowly opened his small eyes, but only to close them once again because of the too bright light. It took him some time to adjust his eyes to the light, but when he did he lifted himself from the ground and yawned. The boy scratched his head with his left hand and stared at the broken tree. After a minute he finally realized that the area around him wasn't the one to which he was familiar. Goku immediately stood up and felt a bit too cold. When he looked down he was able to see that he was naked. He didn't understand why and couldn't remember what happened last night either. As he turned around, he was able to see that the whole area was destroyed and turned into nothing. He decided to inspect the closest area and see if maybe there was a village nearby.

It took only ten minutes for Goku to find a village, but even that village was destroyed. As he walked through the devastated village, he was able to see a lot of corpses on the ground. Some were so gruesome that it was hard to watch, but the little boy didn't care one bit. If anything, the boy admired such destruction and wondered if he could do that once he got stronger. He was out from the destroyed village and wondered what to do next when he recognized the mountain which was few kilometers from the place where he currently was. Goku took some time to think, but he felt that he should go up there and check on the old fool.

Half an hour later and Goku reached the top of the mountain. When he arrived there, it was little to say how surprised he was. He stood just one meter from the old man's corpse. The boy stared at the man when he snapped and laughed. "Take that you old fool! Hehe, if only I was here to see you die! Hehe!" The boy quickly grew tired of watching the old man's corpse and walked toward the destroyed barrack.

While he searched around, he was only able to find black shoes and blue pants which he tied with a white rope. Since there was nothing around here that would do him any good, the boy decided to go on his own and fulfill his objective. He wondered how long would it take him to complete his mission, but he knew it would be fun and very interesting.

* * *

 _Reviews:_

 _sp-_ Yeah, I saw that a lot of people don't like Minus, but even so I also saw that some people like it. So I decided to combine those two stories into one and bam, the first chapter was made. Kakarot is smarter and I'm sure you noticed that by reading the second chapter. I have some interesting ideas for the next chapters, but we'll see... First I want to end the Frieza saga in Saiyan Revenge after that's over I'll focus more on this. And no, Kami won't train Goku (aka Kakarot) since he's an evil person. I'm rather excited for writing this and I hope the good ideas that I have in my head will be good and interesting to read. Oh, and thank you for supporting this new story as well!

 _shrodinger-_ Thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter.


End file.
